granny_chapter_twofandomcom-20200213-history
Glitches
] Just like the original Granny, glitches happen when the game works as it is not supposed to. There are many glitches that can be triggered in the game. Stun Grandpa forever glitch This glitch is found by Vividplays Channel You need to wait until Grandpa goes sleeping then use the Stun Gun to shoot at him. Grandpa will "shake" on the couch forever and he won't be able to attack the Player anymore. A video of this can be seen here. It was fixed in version 0.8.4 Freeze the grandparents glitch This glitch is probably found by Vividplays Channel You need to lure Granny into the Master Bedroom and when she almost hits you, spam the bed button. If you successfully trigger this glitch, the grandparents will be frozen forever. See your own death glitch This glitch is probably found by True entertainer You have to lure Granny follows you to the Master Bedroom, then hide under the bed and spam the hide button. You will be hit and sent to Day 2, use the same method for the other days. On Day 5, get knocked out by Granny ASAP and when you wake up, you will hear the game over music playing, and then you will spawn in the Victim Bunker. You have to quickly come to the death scene place ASAP to see Granny and Grandpa kill the Player. Invisible Glitch This glitch is probably found by True Entertainer You have to lure Grandpa into the Security Room and approach the ladder. Grandpa cannot knock you down. Make sure that you don't climb up the attic and you must look at Grandpa. It also works for Granny. Teleport Glitch Founder: Unknown If you crouch down and sneak under the computers inside the Security Room, then stand up, you should be teleported inside the Baby Room. This glitch was fixed in the version 1.0 of the PC version. It is still working as of version 1.0.1 in the mobile version. Vase Glitch Founder: Unknown If the vase is dropped in the balcony, next to the Master Bedroom, Granny will go to the backyard. Granny's pathfinding glitch. Founder: HazmatCat This is a very rare glitch. It can sometimes work. If you lure Granny to the main door while Grandpa is sleeping, and you make a noise near the piano, Granny will start going towards the safe room and open the door, then immediately reverse and once again make her way towards the piano. Lag Glitch Founder: The first person to play the game with a bad phone If your device is lagging a lot, there are some walls that you can walk through and get teleported to the basement. Jumpscare Glitch Founder: Whoever noticed Markipliers glitch in the video! It's unknown if this glitch works in the mobile version* At random when you're hiding under the bed, If granny tries to jumpscare and walk away at the same time, she will float away in her crawling position, besides that the rest of the jumpscare will still result in the player going in to the next day. Invinsible Granny Founder: Thinknoodles This is a rare glitch and can only occur in a bad startup of the game. It will make the Stun Gun ammo go straight through Granny, and won't kill her. It can be fixed by reseting the game!Category:Important Pages Category:Tricks